


Feather touches

by Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Series: The Mea series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kinbaku, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lingerie, Other, Public Sex, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: A requested soft dom Felix smut. I saw no one writing dom/sub smut with a healthy relationship or mindset so I decided I'd write it in here.I hope you like it! It's my first soft smut.





	1. Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Meagan

You knew it was over before it had begun. His words lingered in my ears, planted in my brain. 'Are you sure you want to go there. You will regret it Princess.' He warned me and I knew better than to disobey. Not today however. Today I longed, no hungered for his touch.

I was seated on his lap, legs on either side of him and arms around his neck. My hands were in his hair and my face pressed against his chest and collarbone. My lips made a small path of kisses down and my hips rocked on a slow pace against his. He liked it, I could tell from the soft moans he tried to hold back, but slipped his mouth still and the ever growing bulge pressed against my core. I smirked against his neck. I loved the effect I had on him. He was in control, always. His hands held me up and his lips pulled me together, but not now. I knew how much he hated it, how he would tell me to stop and if I didn't, would gain back control over me. 

'I won't repeat myself.' His lips were perfectly positioned against my ear. I could hear his every breath and groan. His voice got darker and deeper than usual. I could tell he was closer, the deeper his voice got. He gripped my hips, softly yet steadily. When I didn't change my actions, he turned us over in a swift movement. He was hovering over me, legs inbetween mine still and both elbows holding himself up alongside my face. His eyes grew a darker shade of brown, yet the love in his eyes never left. He licked his lips when his gaze lowered a bit and found their way back again. I tried to look him in the eye, but I couldn't. My gaze wandered off to his chest and he chuckled as I felt his head dip down my neck. I threw my head back and wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips opened and I felt him suck on my skin. I let out a loud moan at the contact. Finally.

His fingertips traced my sides until they reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He looked down at my breasts cupped in a black lace bra and bit his lip. He index finger traced the fabric and a gasp of sensitivity escaped my lips. Pleasure slowly built up in my lower body and I closed my eyes. His hands cupped in my bra, pushing the fabric aside as he did and massaged my breasts, rolling my nipples on between his thumb and index finger. Moans escaped my mouth and I noticed him stare up at me. I tried holding his gaze once again, but I failed and he chuckled again, whispering a 'cute' under his breath. A moment ago I was convinced I had the upper hand but now I had melted and submitted under his touch. I didn't just have an effect on him, he had an effect on me too. 

He nuzzled his head on my boobs and whispered 'Mine' before lifting his head up again and pressing a kiss onto where my breasts touched. I let out a giggle as he did and he looked up at me again, smiling now too. God I love him. He snaked his hands around my waist and lifted me up. I helped him by supporting myself on my elbows and he unhooked my bra behind me back, pulled at the wire under my breasts and threw the bra away on the floor. When he looked back at me, he noticed me staring at him and patted his lap. I didn't waste any time and immediately sat down on his lap again. His hands were low, gripping my butt and reaching under my skirt for my underwear whilst my were around his neck, my fingers back in his hair. 

His lips found mine and moved in sync with mine. He knew what to do and how to do it, perfectly. His lips nibbled on mine and carefully opened my mouth with his tongue. I let his tongue run over my lips and enter. He immediately deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to him. Our tongues swirled a bit around each other before he sucked on mine and I moaned, which was muffled by his mouth on mine. His fingers, still resting under my skirt now pushed my underwear away. I gasped when his fingers slid over my clit and he let go from the kiss to look at me. The smirk on his face was ever so wide and he leaned in so that his lips touched my ear again. 'Are you so wet for me princess?' I was amazed at how just a whisper made the bundle of pleasure in the pit of my stomach grew more and more intense and I gasped once again. 

His lips bit my earlobe and trailed down again to my neck, sucking deep purple marks on me. His hand supporting my found its way to my sides, holding me where my waist and hips meet whilst his fingers played with my clit. Wet sounds and moans filled the room when he dipped in two fingers at once. I threw my head back and without realizing, started bouncing and rocking on his fingers. He laughed softly. 'Needy now are we Princess?' His voice wasn't a whisper anymore, but rather something darker. He pecked my neck before removing his fingers from me and I whined at the loss. He pushed me down onto the mattress and hovered over to peck my lips. Then he got up and started undressing himself. His movements where hypnotizing. 

His fingertips reached for the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head, making his hair fall gracefully back in place and with a small action, the fabric let loose of his fingers and fell onto the ground. His chest and stomach where on display now and he took a step forward. His smirk grew back on his face and his hands lowered to his belt. The sound of metal clinging filled my ears and the knot of pleasure built up more. He took of his jeans and the bulge in his boxers were more prominent than before. When he saw my gaze from is torso lower, he took another step forward and lifted my chin with his finger. 'What are you looking at Princess?' I audibly swallowed and left his gaze, but he brought me back by snapping his fingers. 'I won't repeat myself, you know I don't like to.' He whispered. I nodded to show understood. However, he didn't seemed pleased. 'As you seem to not want to obey me today, maybe we should do something else today.' I had no idea what he had in mind. He walked over to the end of the bed and leaned over me. He spread open my legs a little and undid my skirt and panties before diving his head in. He kissed and sucked my thighs and even took my skin inbetween his teeth, but never daring to come close to my core. I moaned and pleaded for him to do more, to touch me, but he elvateded his head hand shook it. 'Like I said, maybe we should do something else today, as you don't seem to want to obey.' 

I knew he'd made me submit to him and he knew I would easily let myself fall in his arms to wreck me, yet he acted as though he didn't have this information. He undid his own boxers and his dick immediately hit his stomach. This turned him on. He walked over to a drawer in the room and rummaged through it, until he finally had what he was looking for. The knispering of plastic of the condom packaging was familiar, but the clasping of metal was new and my eyes widened when he turned around to reveal the item placed in his hand. I sat up on my knees with my palms resting on my things, head bowed. 'No need to get shy Princess. They're just handcuffs.' He whispered in my ear as he leaned down on the bed and putting the items down. He moved up and sat down with his back resting against the headboard and he leaned over to grab the condom, which I heard was being ripped open and carelessly thrown somewhere. I though I didn't see, I knew he rolled the condom on his dick before sighing and parting his thighs. I didn't hesitate to turn around and sit back on his lap, my hands now resting on his chest and gaze lowered to my fingers. His fingertips brushed in my hair and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek with one hand. His hands were small, yet fit perfect around mine. I was reminded of this when his other hand removed my hands one by one from his chest. I didn't know where to put them, but that soon didn't matter as he leaned over, grabbing the cuffs from the sheets. His lips touched my ear as he did and whispered : 'Put your hands behind your back.' I immediately obeyed and he chuckled again, lifting my chin up with a finger. 'It's adorable how fast you obey now Princess.' His whisper wasn't dark but rather lovingly and I blushed at his words, looking down at his chest again.

He kissed the top of my forehead before reaching behind my back to unclasp the cuffs, wrap them one by one around my wrists and clicking them shut. His hands slipped back to my hips and his lips enveloped mine. A small kiss was shared before he whispered 'Up.' Against my lips, helping and guiding me with his hands. He pulled me closer and touched my entrance with his tip and with a whine my head fell in the nape of his neck. He pressed a peck on my cheek and lowered me slowly. A moan left my lips and and he started rocking my hips with his hands. One hand left my hips and moved up to my cheek. He pulled my head away from his neck so he could look my in the eye. His palm rested on my cheek and his thumb ran over my lips, still staring into my eyes. I opened my lips and took in his thumb, softly sucking on it. 'Oh my God.' He whispered and along with a deep groan. His hand on my hips frantically tried lifting me up higher and helped me picking up the pace. I already was far gone but the knot of pleasure bottled up in my stomach tightened and nearly exploded. I moaned at the new pace and small whines left my mouth. 'Please.' I whispered. He grabbed my chin with his thumb and index fingers, mooching my cheeks together as his stare got more intense yet hooded. Pants left his lips but his voice stayed steady as he talked. 'Are you going to obey from now on, Princess?' He asked, with authority in his undertone. I nodded, panting and nearly out of breath. I swallowed in an attempt to wet my throat. 'Yes Daddy.' I had my eyes closed due to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, so I couldn't see the surprise in his eyes. His hand left my cheeks and reached to the back of my head and pulled me closer to his neck. He groaned once more and slipped his hands on my hips again. I bounced more sloppily on his lap now as my thighs were burning. The moment he touched my hips and gribbed them tightly I had reached my high. The knot of pleasure exploded and I nearly screamed in his neck. He laughed tired and out of breath as I did. 

He grabbed my cheeks and quickly pecked my lips before his hands slipped to the small of my back pulling me closer to his body and nuzzling his head in my boobs. He stopped bouncing me on his lap and now thrusted a few times in me, sobs of over stimulation leaving my mouth as groans and moans left his. My head fell back in my neck and his hands pulled me even closer to his body as he came, moans leaving his mouth, vibrating in my chest. His movements stopped slowly and he mumbled words I couldn't understand before leaving a few sloppy kisses on my boobs. He looked up into my eyes and saw the tiredness in my eyes. He smiled, kissed my forehead and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, looking into my eyes. His eyes were filled with light and he held my cheeks with both palms, kissing my nose. 'Are you tired Princess?' I nodded, yawning. He giggled softly. 

'Let Daddy take care of you?' 

'Yes Daddy.' 

'Good girl.' 

His hands sneaked behind my back and unclasped the cuffs and brings my wrists to his lips, massaging and kissing the red marks away. He helped me off of his lap and layed me down on the pillow. He pat my hair once more before moving away to put away the cuffs in the drawer he found and fetch a towel from the bathroom. Within a few moments he was back and put a knee on the bed so that he could clean me up. He cleaned himself and picked up his shirt and boxers from the ground. He put on his boxers and helped me sit up to put on his shirt. My eyes had nearly fallen shut and I was yawning when he pulled the shirt over my head to reveal my face. He chuckled lovingly. 'Are you that tired Princess?' He cooed at me, voice soft. I pout at him and made my eyes a bit bigger in an attempt to be cute. I made grabby hands at him. 'Hold me.' He smiled and grabbed my cheeks in his palms, planting a kiss on my nose and pulling me close to his chest as he laid down. I cuddled up against him and listened to his soft humming that vibrated through his chest. Eventually it toned down too, his breathing got steadier and soft snores came from somewhere above me. I cuddled up closer to him so I could hear his heartbeat and allowed myself to fall asleep in his embrace. It was okay, I was safe. I am safe. 

It was okay, I loved every part of it. I loved pain stinging on my thighs, the kisses left on my stomach, the words whispered in my ears. I loved being tied up, giving my all to him. I loved his fingerstips that wouldn't leave my skin and I loved warm mixture of pleasure and love washing me over at any moment. I loved this, because I love him. I'm his and he's mine. Forever.


	2. Good girl

The occurrences of 3 days ago were stuck in my head. We had done stuff before, sure, but handcuffs were new and I didn't know how to react on them afterwards. When I asked about it, he didn't want to answer me, but I didn't want to push it, so I stopped asking about it. It did make me curious about it, so I hovered over the drawer where he got it from. It was where I had never been before, and it made me curious as to what he had in there.

Felix was in the shower now, which made now the perfect opportunity to go there and check it, but when I placed my hands on the drawer to open it, the bathroom door unlocked and a bare chested Felix got out. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and his blonde-pinkish hair was still wet and slightly stuck to his forehead, making drups of water fall onto his chest and stomach. He smiled at me and walked over at me. 'What are you doing Princess?' His voice was melodic and soft. He was happy and I was glad he was. I smiled at him and shook my head. 'Nothing.' His eyes changed at little as he stood still and opened his mouth to take a breath. 'You want to know what's in there, don't you?' I nodded, looking at my feet. My hands were interlocked in front of me hand he chuckled above me. He walked past me to the drawer behind me and my head shot up and I turned around, now looking at his wet back. 

He looked good from this angle. His hair was dripping still, his shoulders slightly built and his head bowed down. I walked up closer to him and put my palms on his shoulders and pressed my cheeks on his spine. His skin still felt warm from the shower. The fabric of the towel rubbed against my bare legs when he turned around to face me. He looked down a bit and took my chin inbetween his index finger and thumb. His eyes spoke joy, but his face was serious. 'You didn't open the drawer before, did you?' He asked, evident in his voice he already knew the answer. I shook my head. 'Good girl.' He whispered and a bundle of pleasure started to form in my stomach. He kissed the top of my forehead and removed his fingers from my chin. His other hand was behind his back now, which I didn't notice before. I looked at his hand, but he stepped forward, making me back away. He took another step forward and I backed away again. The next step made the edge of the bed push in the back of my knees and I lost my balance, falling onto the bed. He smirked at me while crawling on top of me. I backed a bit away on the bed so that my entire body was on the bed and looked at him, never leaving his eyes. 

He now showed me what he had in his hand and I smiled at him. I sat up to help him but the blindfolds on and when I laid back down, he kissed my lips. It was a small kiss, yet reassuring. His fingers traveled from my neck to my sides, along the hem of the T-shirt I was wearing, which actually belonged to him, and eventually my bare thigh. He dipped down next to my head and placed his lips against my ear. 'Daddy loves it when you dress like this. Just my shirt and your panties.' He whispered. I felt his lips touch the skin behind my ear and I gasped for air when he did. Moans had filled the room before I realized how loud I was. His fingers creeped up and pulled my shirt with him. His fingers traced my boobs and nipples, warming them up with his touch. He dipped down and sucked hickeys around my boobs and whispered compliments against my skin. Everytime he called me beautiful, I fell harder for him. His tone felt genuine, making me feel more loved than I ever believed I was capable of.

My hands were free and when I realized this, I pulled his head up to meet my lips. I kissed him, more passionately now. I opened his lips, but let his tongue have control. He sucked on my tongue and swirled around mine. I giggled soflty when I let go and wished I could look into his eyes. 'I love you.' I whispered against his lips. 'I love you.' He whispered back and I smiled. He always said it back. I knew he always would. He dipped down to bite my lip and pulled back so that the flesh could escape his teeth. He elevated and I slightly panicked when I didn't feel him anymore but then I heard fabric fall on the ground and felt the bed dip down again.

His hands pushed my thighs apart and he kissed and caressed the insides. He let his fingers wander up my thighs and he played with my clit. I gasped again, stressing the muscle in my thighs. He sushed and kissed the stress away and I let myself fall into his touch. He moved his head to my stomach and left kisses and hickeys on it while his fingers trailed further, inserting a digit in. I moaned at the contact and he smiled against my stomach. He thrusted in and out and when he joined in another finger I curled my knees up to my stomach. Louder moans left my mouth and soon a third finger joined. Wet sounds filled the room and my moans got louder. 'Sshh let go Princess.' He whispered against my stomach and I slipped, letting the explosion in my stomach take me over. I relaxed completely and let out a breath. I felt him get up and I assumed it was for a towel as I couldn't see anything. 'Thank you daddy.' I said while getting up and making attempts to take off the blindfold, but his voice stopped me. 

'We're not done yet.'

I let my hands slide down on the bed and when he walked back to the bed, he pushed me back on the mattress. 'You wanted to explore the drawer, didn't you?' I nodded. 'I've been keeping this in here for a special occasion. I think today fit well.' He said, while opening my legs again. He slid in a cold object and I shivered at the temperature. When it was completely in, I prepared for him to thrust in and out, but he closed my thighs instead. I whined. 'Daddyyyy, please?' He just laughed at my whines. He grabbed an object from the bed and bound my thighs together with something that felt softer than rope, but harsher than silk. He picked up another object from the bed and got up. He sat up against me and helped me sit against his chest. I cuddled up against him and pulled my knees closer to my chest. He kissed my neck, nibbling on the skin when I suddenly felt the vibrations start.

I gasped and opened my eyes wide, only to be reminded I had blindfolds on. I shifted a bit, but his hands on my hips kept me in place. I moaned and leant my head against his head, which was still occupying the skin in my neck and shoulder. Slowly, his fingertips left my hips and started roaming my body. His fingers where on my boobs, playing with my nipples, dipped down and traced all the hickeys he'd made on my stomach and thighs and slipped under my thighs, pulling my legs closer to my body. Due to the lack of space, I angled a bit, making the vibrator in me shift too. I nearly screamed at the new place it hit and he kept my body there, helping my thighs and stomach relax with his fingertips, drawing figures in my skin. 'You're beautiful when you become undone like this.' He whispered against my ear and nuzzled his head in the nape of my neck. 

'Daddy, it's so much!' I made out, out of breath. 'Is it your first time using a vibrator?' He asked and I nodded. 'Yes daddy.' I whispered and he smiled against my neck, pulling my body closer to his. 'You're beautiful and I love to be the one doing this to you for the first time.' I giggled but soon was cut off as he picked up the item next to him and the vibrations intensified. I panted and moaned out of breath, unsure of what more this thing could do. My fingers searched for his and when they found each other, intertwined. I felt him smile against my skin again. 

The feeling in my stomach was worse than I was used to and I was about to explode when I felt his fingers brush against my lips. I parted them and he slipped in a digit. I started sucking on it, trying to shift my attention from my stomach to his fingers. He moaned now too and the vibrations along with the sound of his voice brought me over the edge and made me explode in a way I had never felt before. I squeezed his hand and when it was over just panted, leaning against his chest. The vibrations stopped and he freed my thighs, slowly slipping the vibrator out of me. He threw it somewhere, but as it didn't make a hard thump on the floor, I suppose it fell on the towel. His hands snaked around my body to my head and undid the blindfold. I immediately turned around to look him in the eye. I climbed on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. My head fit perfectly in his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Was that what you had been hiding in your drawer.' I asked, not really asking. He shook his head and I looked up at him. His brown eyes met mine and I melted instantly. 'I have more, but I knew you'd be too exhausted to try out everything.' He said. 'I'm not exhausted!' I tried debating, but it got cut off my a yawn escaping my lips. 'Sure you're not.' He said as he leaned forward and pecked my lips. I pout my lips and he unwrapped one of his arms from my waist to touch my lower lip. 'You're beautiful.' He whispered. I hid my face in his chest and shook my head. 'No! You are.' I made out and he laughed a warm laugh. 'I'm beautiful?' He questioned and I nodded in his chest. 

He chuckled and pulled the duvet over us. I realized we were both naked and I realized I was cold when I felt the duvet cover my body. I also realized he was naked and his hard member was suddenly evident inbetween our stomachs. I looked down and back up into his eyes. I got off of his lap and got on my knees so I could easily bow down, but he grabbedy hands. 'Are you sure?' I asked and he nodded. 'I want to cuddle my Princess for now. We'll take care of it later. A round 2 maybe?' He winked at me and I laughed, climbing back in lap. 'A round 2?' I asked and he laughed. He nodded and pushed my head closer to his chest, snaking he other arm around my waist, pulling me closer. 

'I love you.' 

'I love you.'


	3. Kinbaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY DAMN! First of all I want to thank everyone who's reading this story. I wrote it for a friend of mine as she really wanted a Felix soft smut. I didn't expect it to get any readers at all and in a bit more than a week it became my most successful story with nearly 400 readers! You've gone far beyond my expectations and I'm extremely thankful for this!! I love all of you who take a little part out of their day to read what I wrote and I hope you like it. I'll try not to disappoint you♡  
> Love, Angie

He turned around me again. A cold object traced along my spine all the way down to my hands, which were bound behind my back. He dropped it in my open hands and I wrapped my fingers around it. He brought his lips to my ear and I shivered when his hot breath touched my semi cold skin. His arms wrapped around my shoulder and I was suddenly surrounded by him. 'Choose your safe word for now, the keys are just a back up for later. Drop them whenever you need to stop.' He whispered. I nodded. 'Yes daddy. My safe word is..... Chocolate.' He chuckled. 'You're cute, did you know that Princess?' I giggled. 'Thank you daddy.' I took a breath. I needed to tell him. 'Thank you for taking care of me.'

It started when he came home, stressed out. He dropped his bag next to the couch and picked me up to hold him. His breathing was a bit faster than I was used to and his hands felt cold. 'Felix, are you okay?' I asked in a soft voice. He shook his head, nuzzled in my neck. 'No.' I sighed. It happened way to often that he came back home from work, too stressed out. 'Is there something I can do for you?' I asked him. Usually he wanted to cuddle and watch some cartoons, other times he just wanted to take a shower and forget today happened, hop off to bed and sleep until late in the morning.

Not today however. He lifted his head from my neck to look at me. 'I'm actually wanting to try out something.' He made a pause and looked in my eyes to see if I felt off in any way possible. 'Yeah? What is it?' I asked curious and he smiled, a bit unsure. 'It's.... It's in the drawer?' It sounded more like a question rather than a statement and I nodded, trying to hide my excitement. 'Are you sure?' He asked once more and I nodded. 'Yes, I'm actually really curious about it.' He smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me to our bedroom. I squeezed his hand reassuringly before we entered. 

He placed me on the bed and sat next to me, he still seemed unsure. 'What are you scared of?' I asked him, but he shook his head. 'What's in that drawer.... It doesn't seem bad at first, but it might really hurt you.' I looked at him questioningly and my head slightly tilted to the side. He sighed and got up from his position to open the drawer and he took out something I didn't expect fit him at all.

2 bundles of rope, a white and a silver one, where in his hand when he walked back. 'Wow, I did not expect this from you.' The surprise in my voice was evident and he chuckled. He put the ropes down and looked at me. 'It just looks like bondage, but that's quite tricky. You see, I learned how to do shibari a while ago. It's basically a Japanese style of bondage, but more for aesthetic. The erotic style is called kinbaku and I've actually wanted to try this out with you, but I was scared I couldn't exactly keep you safe enough.' 'Why not?' 'Shibari, or kinbaku can actually really restrict your blood flow and can make your muscle or skin rip and I don't want that to happen to you. Especially not if it's caused by me. I love you too much for that.' He still looked down at the ropes. I laughed a breathy laugh and climbed in his lap to cup his cheeks and make him look at me. 'I trust you Felix. I know you won't hurt me on purpose and if turns out it does hurt, I will tell you. I know you will stop. It's okay, if this helps you, I'm willing to try. I love you Felix.' He smiled and looked down. 'You have my full consent.' I added and he nodded. 'Thank you.' He looked back up into my eyes and leaned in to peck my lips.

I got off of his lap and he got up again to walk over to the drawer. When he came back, he had a bottle of oil in his hand. I shot him a glance and he laughed. 'You're really inexperienced. It's okay. Before I do this, your muscles need to relax. You can do so by stretching, but I like this better.'

I smiled. He always massaged my back when I was in pain. It did make me help feeling relaxed and good after a stressful day. I nodded and helped him take off my shirt. My bra soon followed and he situated himself behind me as I sat on my thighs. He rubbed some oil on his fingers and I immediately fell in his touch. He started rubbing my neck and shoulders, slowly follow the length of my arms and my back. His fingers trailed down my back, around my waist to my stomach. He pulled me closer and kissed over a not fully faded hickey. 'You do need to take off your jeans and panties.' His voice was soft and raspy, deep as usual. It felt like home. I nodded and got up to take them off too. I turned around and saw him eyeing me. I blushed and looked down, trying to cover myself up. 'Don't.' He said in a hypnotic tone. He got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my face and left kisses on my lips, cheeks, nose and forehead and his fingertips traced every centimeter of my body in his reach. I giggled and he smiled. He bend through his knees and lifted me up so he could lay me down on the bed. He spread my legs open and sat inbetween them. His gaze didn't leave mine as his fingers rubbed cirkles and kneaded softly around my thighs. I closed my eyes and moaned at the contact. I felt relaxed all over. He stopped to hover over me. He left kisses all over my neck and torso before he helped me get up from the bed. He grabbed the silver rope from the bed and untied it, spreading a long rope over the floor next to him.

He made a loop in the middle and turned it around my waist, pulling the rope through the loop created. Another band around my hips was created. He wrapped the rope around my left thigh, through the band around my hips and now around my right thigh. He repeated this action, waving the rope around the prior made bands around my thighs. He turned me around and connected the two bands around my waist and hips together. He turned me over again and made a knot through the waved patch he created over my pelvis. He pushed the waved patches on my thighs to the side, towards my hips.

His fingers looked skilled and danced gracefully along with the rope. His fingertips burned on my skin and by each turn and each loop, pleasure built up in my stomach. He grabbed my hand and we walked back over to the bed. He kissed the top of my head when I sat down on thighs. 'Thank you for doing this for me.' I giggled. 'I love you, that's why.' 'I love you too.'

Now it was time to tie me up in the white rope. He folded the rope in half again and draped it over my neck so that both ends fell off my shoulders. He made a knot a little below my collarbone. He kissed my collarbone slightly before moving on. He turned over the rope to my back over my shoulders and brought them back under my arms. He brought them in the middle of my boobs and now crossed, brought them back to my back. Crossing them twice so that he had created a band around my mid back and eventually have each end return back to where it came from, he brought them under my arms back to my front. He laid the left end down and traced the right end along the right side of my body, bringing it to the right band under my collarbone and making a knot there. He did the same thing to the left end. My boobs perked up now and he grabbed onto them, squeezing and massaging them before continuing. He draped them over my shoulders and bringing them together behind my back. He grabbed my hands and kissed the insides of my wrists before wrapping the right end around my right wrist and then around my left wrist, pulling then together, he now wrapped the left end over both of my wrists. Both ends met and he tied them together.

He got up and started undressing himself. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly on the ground. His hands were harsh on his jeans, hastily trying to get them off, as well as his boxers. He was hard, tip leaking and I giggled at his eagerness. He turned around to the drawer and grabbed the now somewhat familiar blindfolds and a condom which he ripped open and rolled over himself. He bowed down to his jeans to grab his keys from his pocket. He then took out his phone and typed some things in before putting it on the nightstand. He walked back to the bed and wrapped the silk fabric around my eyes.

He turned around me again. A cold object traced along my spine all the way down to my hands, which were bound behind my back. He dropped it in my open hands and I wrapped my fingers around it. He brought his lips to my ear and I shivered when his hot breath touched my semi cold skin. His arms wrapped around my shoulder and I was suddenly surrounded by him. 'Choose your safe word for now, the keys are just a back up for later. Drop them whenever you need to stop.' He whispered. I nodded. 'Yes daddy. My safe word is..... Chocolate.' He chuckled. 'You're cute, did you know that Princess?' I giggled. 'Thank you daddy.' I took a breath. I needed to tell him. 'Thank you for taking care of me.'

He turned around to face me, though I couldn't see him due to the blindfolds, he still cupped my cheeks in his palms. 'Don't worry Princess. I want you to enjoy this too. You're my Princess, I want you to be okay.' He finished by kissing my lips softly. I could feel his love in his every touch.

He let go of the kiss and caressed my cheek soflty. He suddenly brought his hand to the back of my head and grabbed a hand full of hair. He pushed my head down and with his other hand guided his member in my mouth. He held his hand on my head, though he didn't push it in any way. He let me adjust and pick my own pace. My tongue traced up along his length and once I had reached his tip, started sucking and nibbling on it. I licked his precum and he moaned. I angled my head a bit and sucked the side, tracing my teeth over his skin, not fully biting. I moved my head back up and took in his length entirely. I hollowed my cheeks and starting bopping my head up and down. His breathing increased and he started groaning. 'Fuck.' His voice became a deep whisper and louder moans left his lips soon. He gribbed my hair harder and pushed me down a little. His tip reached the back of my throat and I gagged a little, forming a small coating of slime over it and he tilt my head up. He wiped away a bit a drool in the corners of my mouth. 'Are... Are you okay?' He breathed heavily. I nodded. 'Chocolate?' He asked and I shook my head. 'Okay.' He whispered. He pulled my body closer by the bands wrapped around my waist of my hip harness and pushed my upper body onto the mattress. He stayed seated as he hooked both hands in the back of my knees and pulled my legs to him. I laid flat on my back, with my legs spread out, feet on the sheets and my knees in the air. He was inbetween my legs. 

His fingers gripped the bands around my thighs and pulled my body closer to him. He put a hand under my butt and laid it inbetween his parted thighs. He gripped the bands more tightly and lifted my hips up as he met my entrance with his tip. He paused for a bit and I waited for him to continue. He seemed okay again and pushed fully inside me. His hips started thrusting immediately, first slow, as he always did. He made sure I adjusted to him, before thrusting harder and deeper. His skin slapped mine and moans filled the room. The knot of pleasure formed inside me grew bigger and bigger until I finally exploded and came. I panted out of breath, trying not to scream at the overstimulation. He pulled my thighs a bit closer as his thrusts got faster and a few moments later a low growl what seemed to have been formed in his chest came from him. He slowed down and rode our his high. He sighed and an ringing sound suddenly filled the room.

He pulled out of me and the sound stopped. I heard his footsteps and the bed dipped down next to my head. He lifted my head and took of the blindfolds. I was met by his sparkling and sweet brown eyes. 'Hi!' He said excitedly. I giggled. 'Hi daddy.' My voice was soft and sightly raspy and the words were hard to form. It felt like I couldn't speak anymore, but that was okay. I didn't need to speak. He helped me sit back up and threw his keys placed in my hands somewhere on the ground. First he untied my torso harness knot for knot. Then placed a pillow under my back and pushed my on it so he could take of my hip harness, every once in a while lifting my hips. I relayed on the pillow for support. Once both ropes were off of me, his fingers instantly rubbed my skin. There were some red marks on my hips, where he had pulled me and he kissed the spots.

He grabbed my waist and helped me sit up. He kissed my neck softly and trailed up to my ear. 'You need to take a shower now. The warm water will help with regulating your blood flow.' He said. I nodded and he lifted me up. 'I can walk, prince Charming.' I said, giggling. 'I know, but now I don't want you to. I don't want you to faint or be dizzy.' He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his neck. 'Thank you daddy.' I whispered. We reached the bathroom and he placed me on the washing machine as he turned on the water, twisting the knobs until the temperature was to his liking. 'Are you gonna get in with me?' I asked and he sighed, smiling at me. 'Of course Princess.' He said. He picked my up again and placed me in the shower, still holding onto me.

'So, how did you like it?' He seemed nervous when asking, biting his lip and an unsure look in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. 'I actually really liked it. And you seemed skilled in... What did you call it?' 'Kinbaku.' 'That yeah!' We both laughed and he stared into my eyes, lovingly. He grabbed my cheeks and left a kiss on my nose. Steam hit the walls as he pulled my head closer to his neck. He cuddled against me and the warmth of his body and the temperature of the water dizzied and intoxicated me. I felt good, I was warm. I was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research for this, but if there are some errors, please let me know. I'm pretty new in kinbaku/shibari so please don't be too harsh on me! Thank you once more for reading, I really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Ugh so many I love you 's, we get Angie, they love each other. I just... Idk, I' m a sucker for romance so I'm sorry if it's too cheesy


	4. Lingerie

The past few days were painted red, cramped, hurtful, joyful, exhausting, uncomfortable, depressing, upsetting but most of all, made me deprived. When I had my period, I wanted it to be over again. I never fold Felix, but he'd usually find out. He knew how to deal with my moods, to some not responding, always having a stash of chocolate in a cupboard, my favorite film on stand-by and always open for more cuddles and cling than usual.

I never wanted to bother him with it, but he told me it's fine. We couldn't exactly do anything about it, so we might as well take care of it. The issue remained, it was horrible, but what probably the most annoying thing was, was not being able to be intimate with him and it left me annoyed and deprived. That's why I was happy today was my last day. That was why I was showering right now, nearly finished up shaving. I had his favorite lingerie laid out and just a shirt of him that hardly covered your butt. I was planning on seducing him when I got out of the shower. I knew he wouldn't say no. 

A knock on the door made that plan change however. 'Could you open the door please? I really need to pee.' His voice came from outside, muffled by the sound of the water hitting the floor. I smirkefd slightly. 'Coming!' I jumped out of the shower, turned the lock and jumped right in again. I could see through the glass shower door how he pressed the handle down and opened the door. Sudden cold followed as the steam left the room and his face apeared. 'I'll be right out!' He walked over to the toilet and did his business. He pulled up his pants as I followed him press the button to flush the toilet and move to the sink so he could wash his hands. In his way, however, he suddenly stopped and I knew he was staring at the lingerie I had put on the washing machine so I could wear it later. He turned the water on and washed his hands. 

Before he could turn around I had placed my hands on the glass door. 'Daddy?' I tried making my voice sound sweet. He froze and I could see him having difficulty responding, so he just turned around and faced me. 'You know, my period is over and I just get so cuddly after. Would you mind coming here to hold me?' I laughed at myself, knowing how ridiculous I sounded, but he just stared at me, his gaze piercing through. I was scared I has said something wrong until I heard his voice. ' Princess, you're in the shower.' His voice was extremely deep and his tone gave away just how turned on he was. I nodded. 'Mmh-mhhh.' I hummed in affirmation. 'Fuck.' He cursed under his breath as he started taking off his jeans. His shirt, socks and eventually boxers were all tossed to the side before he walked over me, pushing his bangs back and showing off his forehead.

The air was hot, yet the walls remained cold. I flinched at the temperature when he pushed the glass door aside and grabbed onto my face to kiss me roughly. His tongue immediatly found mine as they danced around each other. Our teeth clenched and his fingers girbbed my hips, sending immediate waves of pleasure to my lower region. My hands made his hair a semi wet mixture that sticked to his neck and forehead. He let go so he could take a breath and panting, lips red and swollen, cheeks slightly puffy and eyes hooded, he looked like a beautiful mess. I got up from the wall and pushed him against it, his back falling first before his head made a slight shock and his hair flew up and back to its place. A smile plastered on his face and his fingers found my hips again, pulling me closer. 'Are you gonna take over today, Princess?' His voice held slight ridicule and prominent amusement. 'I wasn't planning on, but you might just have given me an idea.' I spoke and he laughed. 'Good, because I still wanna see you in that lingerie.' I laughed at that, burrying my head in his chest. 'I...' He lifted my chin up with his finger. 'You what?' Soft tone mixed with the ticking of the water falling onto the ground. His eyes, slightly hidden by the steam. His scent ever so evident on my skin. All of it suddenly dizzied me and the longer I held my palms on his chest to check if his heart was still beating, the more I fell myself fall for him. I was in love with Felix, am in love with Felix.

'I love you.' It slipped. I didn't care about ruining the mood. I didn't care about his hard member pressed against my thigh. That would come later. He smiled and when I looked into his eyes to make sure he saw it, they lit up, making his smile grow bigger, showing off all his teeth. The beautiful smile I fell in love with. His hands slipped further, hugging me tightly as he leaned forward to kiss me again. Slowly this time, passionatly, lovingly and when he let go to breath in, he whispered against my lips: 'I love you.' I smiled and pecked his lips.

His hands traveled to my core, slipping in two fingers. I moaned and collapsed against his chest. 'Two already?' I brought out, but barely. 'I need you now, so yes, two.' He went faster and added a third one I breathed against his neck, biting onto the skin to muffle the pleasure. His member was still pressed against my thigh and I decided to run my finger over the tip and traveling down to the base. His head fell back against the wall and a groan left his throat, which I felt vibrating as my face was pressed against his neck. 'Don't.... I want.... To last.' He moaned, but I didn't want to stop yet. I moved my hand up and back down in an attempt to jerk him off, but my actions got cut off when I felt a sting on my butt cheek. Skin slapping echoed through the bathroom and I looked at him in shock. ' I thought I was clear.' His voice was stern and I nodded. 'Yes daddy.' I moved my hand back up to his chest and he brought them around his neck. He lifted me up and turned us around so that the wall pressed against my back again. This contact made me only wetter and a moan left my mouth. 'Needy.' He whispered against my ear as he slowly pushed inside of me. His hands kept my hips against his and my hands kept my upper body against him. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth until I moaned. He thrusted in deeper and faster. Wet sounds filled my ears, resonating to my core as I let my head fall in his neck. The rhythmic thrust made my head go up and down. His groans and moans were fucking hot and I grabbed his face to kiss him. Our lips moved in sync and he bit my lip. I let out a breathy, high pitched moan and he smirked against my lips. His head dipped down and he started biting my neck. I rocked and bounced along with his thrust, hoping my release would come soon and I was richly rewarded. I threw my head back until it hit the wall and squeezed my muscles a bit as I came due to the position. I heard his breath hitch in his throat and two thrusts later, he came in me. 'Fuck!' I was snapped out of cloud nine as we both slight panicked. 'Whats wrong?' 'We didn't use a condom.' I laughed at his concern and the panic in his eyes left slightly. 'Why are you laughing?' 'Because we're both clean and we're under the shower. Water breaks down sperm.' I said as I cleaned my area with the still running water. 'And,' I added as I turned around to face him. I placed my hands flat on his chest and looked up, into his eyes, 'If we do end up being pregnant, I can't wait to raise a little one with you.' His eyes lit up and he kissed me, lifting me up. 'Do you mean that?' 'I'm not sure if ik ready be a mother yet, but if it has to happen, it will and we'll figure something out. So I guess I mean it.' He smiled, putting me down. I turned off the shower and when I turned around, I was met with a fluffy towel wrapped around me. I giggled and cuddled into the towel. ' Thank you.' He kissed my cheek in response. We both dried off and the smile didn't leave his face as he wrapped the towel around his waist. I wrapped mine around my torso and was about to open the door when he stopped me. 'Mmh?' I hummed in surprise. 'I wasn't joking about the lingerie.' He said. I laughed, but his gaze wouldn't leave mine, holding a light in them. I put the towel away and slowly put on the panties and hooked my bra. I turned around to grab his shirt, but he held my wrist. When I looked back up at him, he shook his head and bit his lip, eyeing me. I looked down and he took a step forward, tracing a finger over the fabric of the bra. It was dark purple, nearly black, and had lilac details on it. A black lace band around my waist and a bell on the bow situated on my panties, completed the look. 

'Wanna give daddy a show?' He asked, lips against my shoulder. I nodded against his skin and he lifted me up again, leading me outside the bathroom. We walked into our bedroom and he put me down in front of the bed. He pulled the towel away from his waist and laid it on the bed before climbing on it, leaning back against the headboard and watched me. The sight of him looking at me, the way he sat. Dominance visible in his eyes. I walked over my phone and unlocked it. After a quick YouTube search I turned in 'Dangerous woman' By Ariana Grande as I was feeling myself. The begin tunes danced through the room and I moved my body along with the music, sensually brushing my hands over my thighs and stomach. I walked over to the bed and crawled on top of him, slowly making my way up, placing one knee inbetween his thighs. I sat up on my knees, so my head was higher than his and my thigh pressed against his hardening dick. I moved it so he had some friction and grabbed his face with my palms, dipping down, only to take his lower lip inbetween my teeth and pulling away. He moaned at my teasing and I backed away, getting off of the bed. 

My fingers traced my hips and sides up and turned to my back. I turned around to show him how I unclasped my bra and I pulled it off of my chest from the front with my right hand, bringing it to the side and dropping the bra on the floor. I turned around, covering my chest with one arm and tracing the other hand over my stomach to my pelvis. I hooked my finger in my panties and slid it down on one side, showing off a bit of skin. My finger traced my finger back over my pelvis and down to my area, keeping his gaze locked in mine. 

I finally slid off my panties and walked over to the bed. I sat down on his lap and he removed my arm. He looked down at my boobs and took in a nipple, sucking it softly. I moaned and let him squeeze and massage my breast. He left a few hickeys and he kissed me again. I backed away and got on my knees, taking his dick in my hand, playing with the tip and going up and down the base. His mouth hang open and soft moans came out. I bend down and licked the precum off of his member. I licked a long stripe from the base up and sucked on the tip. His moans got louder and monotone and then I took him all in, hollowing my cheeks and shoving it to the back of my throat. I tried not to gag and he bobbed up and down. His moans became lower and he gribbed a handful hair to push me down more. I moaned and the vibrations made his dick twitch and a load in my mouth. I swallowed it and got up, looking at his exhausted frame. I giggled sat down next to him and pulled the duvet over him. He kissed the top of my forehead and I cuddled into his chest. 'Thank you.' He whispered and put an arm around my waist. Soon enough we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Punishment

Soft sounds in the distance and dark shadows formed by the bright colours filling the room. His hand made ocassional brushes through my hair, playing with my locks. I was cuddles up against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of the blanket wrapped around us, the soft sound of the television, the dark shades filling the room. It all suddenly was comforting and enough to slowly make me fall asleep.I closed my eyes and let his scent surround me.

When I asked him for a movie might, we couldn't find a movie we both wanted to watch, so I went with a film he wanted to see and he was extremely excited about it. He pointed out certain scenes and details, but was we watched, it got less and less, until I eventually I drifted nearly off to sleep. I knew how much he wanted me to see it, but I just couldn't stay awake.

Suddenly I felt a hand run up my thigh. It stopped to grip my butt and a little under my skirt to slap my skin. My eyes shot open and I gasped. 'Awake now, princess?' I nodded, unable to speak. By now, Felix knew that sometimes I couldn't speak when I was in subspace, so he never pushed me in any way to talk to him when I was like this.

I swallowed and tried paying attention to the film again, but he wouldn't let me. His hand pulled my legs on his lap, so that my right shoulder was facing the television now. He pulled the nape of my right knee up and pushed in two digits. I gasped, as he picked up the pace immediately and soon enough wet sounds made me even more turned on. I moaned without caring, I knew he loved to hear me so I didn't hold back. The bundle in my stomach tightened and my breathing increased. I burried my head in the crook of his neck and my breath touching his skin made him shiver slightly. 'Careful Princess.' He whispered deeply and I screamed. 'Felix... I-' I followed up by a groan of frustration. He had pulled out his fingers and brought them to my mouth. 'What did you call me?' I realized my mistake and opened my mouth to apologize, which he saw as an opening to stick his fingers in my mouth. I sucked and licked them clean, trying to hold his ever so dark gaze until he was satisfied. The feeling inbetween my legs hadn't faded and tried straddling his lap in order to get his attention. 'Princess, I'm trying to see the movie.' I whined and rocked my hips on his thighs. With a swift motion around my waist, he pulled me on the couch next to him. I sighed as I pulled my knees to my chest, my right hand to my mouth and looked up at him, frowning. He looked back and just laughed. 'You're being real bratty today, aren't you? Strike two Princess. By strike three, you'll be punished.' I batted my eyelashes in surprise. 'Two?' 'Yeah, two. Your first mistake was falling asleep and your second one was calling me Felix. Shall we watch the movie now, mmh?' His voice sounded mockingly. 

I nodded and sighed. 'Okay daddy....' I said, unsatisfied. I tried focusing on the film, but I couldn't stop thinking about the unfinished business Felix left me with. The television wasn't interesting anymore and so I tried and let my hands slide under my skirt. I looked to the side to see if Felix saw me, but his eyes were glued on the screen. I bit my lip and kept his gaze at him. He looked somehow so hot staring at the screen. His dark gaze hadn't changed and his lips pressed in a serious expression. His jawline sharp and brows slightly furrowed. I sighed and allowed my hand to move faster. And suddenly his gaze turned my way. 

My eyes widened and my hand stopped, scared for whatever would come next, nonetheless excited. He didn't seem to have noticed yet and his eyes glistened. 'What were you looking at?' 'You.' He let out a small inaudible laugh and looked down at the blanket over us. 'Do you like it?' I couldn't lie to him. I wanted to nod but he caught on to the fact I've actually not been watching it the entire time. He quirked up an eyebrow. 'What was your favorite part then?' He turned his upper body so that he was facing me now. 'The part where you woke me up.' I said. The moment it left my mouth, I didn't know why I said it, but I did and I regretted it big time. His lips curled up in a smirk. 'Bratty, now are we Princess?' I bit my lip as I knew it was coming. He held up three fingers as he spoke. 'Strike three.' 

With that, he tossed the blanket draped over us to the side and snaked an arm under the nape of my knees and the back of my neck. He lifted me up and started making his way to the bedroom. When inside, he put me down and walked over to the drawer to grab an item from inside. He walked over at me and turned me around, covering my eyes with the black, silk fabric before pushing me down on the bed. His lips touched my ear, sending shivers down my spine and he spoke. 'I want you to be naked when I come back.' And with that, the dip of the bed left and the door closed with a click. I started taking of my clothes one by one as quickly as I could. I laid my head down on the pillow and waited for him with my knees up. Soon enough I heard the door open again and I lifted my head to the sound, but was reminded by the blinding restrictions when I was greeted by pitch black sight. 'Good girl.' He said and I smiled shyly. I heard him place an item much like a plate or a cup on the nightstand and the bed dipped back in. He traced his finger over my lips and I opened them to suck on it. I softly bit it and he removed his finger to replace it with his lips to leave a quick and soft peck. He got up and I heard some fabric slide over each other before the bed dipped in again, now where my feet where. He pushed my legs open by my knees, which he left lifted in the air. He licked me once over my clit and then stopped. I moaned at the contact. He waited a bit and left another lick. I moaned again. Another lick. He left unexpected licks and I didn't know when the next one would be suddenly he pushed in a finger and he started to thrust in and out, soon adding another one. 'Daddy! I'm.... I'm coming.' I let out and he immediately stopped, followed by a slap on the outside of my thigh. 'Good girl, keep telling me. You're not coming today.' I whined and sat up, but he pushed me down and I felt him hovering over me. 'You made the choice Princess. You wanted to be bratty, so you'll feel the consequences now.' I moaned at the contact of his teeth with my skin. He left small bites on my skin and made my skin hot and flustered on a path from my collarbone, down to my pelvis. He stopped and reached for what he had put on the nightstand next to me. A cold sensation shot through my skin as he trailed down from my other collarbone, next to the hot and flustered skin, all the way down to my pelvis, dipped in and ran over my clit and then pushed it inside. I gasped at the cold wetness. 'Ice cubes?' I whispered and he chuckled. He gripped my chin in his index finger and thumb. 'Yes, ice cubes. Something wrong with them?' I shook my head and sighed. He grabbed another one and rubbed it on my stomach, rubbing circles on my skin, before adding it in. 

I moaned and he kissed my lips to silence them. He let go, biting the skin on my collarbone. By now, the ice cubes had melted entirely and I could feel the water stream out of me. I sighed at the feeling and felt his lips leave my skin to meet again down at me core. His tongue licked the spilled water and sucked softly inside me. A scream left my mouth before I could comprehend and once again, the pleasure built up in my abdomen. I rocked my hips and entangled my fingers in his hair. 'Daddy... I'm..' I followed my attempts to speak with a frustrated groan. He waited a few seconds before pressing his lips on mine and kissed me, making me taste myself. It was soft and slow, too slow. I moaned when he placed his hand in the nape of my knee and pushed it up. He let go from the kiss and his breath hit my lips as I suddenly felt his tip enter my entrance. I let out a loud moan. He thrusted in slowly, lazily as though he just wanted to feel me. He firstly made sure I was adjusted to him and felt comfortable with him inside of me before speeding up. Soon, he was at a pace that made me nearly come. I screamed and was about to loose it when I felt his grip back away from my knee and onto my throat. His grip on my tightened and soon the air had left my lungs. I tried breathing in, but his grip as too tight and I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. It made the feeling of him inside me somehow more intense and better. A few thrusts later, I felt him spill inside of me and the grip on my throat loosened so that I could breathe again. I breathed in and soon heavy pants left my mouth. He helped me sit up and undid the blindfold. I could see his eyes for the first time and they had a euphoric glow to them. He wrapped his arms securely around my and pressed my tightly against his body. 'Punishment is new.' However much I liked it, despite the fact I couldn't come, I was still surprised at his creativity. He hummed warmly in affirmation. 'You weren't really good today, now were you?' I chuckled in response. I let go of his embrace and pecked his lips softly. 'I'm going to take a shower, are you joining?' He smirked. 'I know what you want and I'm not going to give it to you. I told you, you're not coming tonight.' I sighed and dropped myself onto his chest. 'Well there's no use in showering then.' I pouted and he pulled my entire body on top of him and pulled the covers over us before wrapping his arms around me. 'Aahw Princess. Tomorrow you can.' I giggled and kissed his nose. 'Well that's a promise you're going to have to keep now.' He thought for a bit and looked back in my eyes with a smile. 'Okay, promise.'


	6. Trip part 1: Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for 1000 readers! I hit 1000 today and to celebrate it, I am going to write a ton more chapters. I honestly didn't think I'd hit 1000 when I started writing, let alone within just a month. I love you guys so much!! Thank you, to everyone who spent a little bit of their day reading what I wrote.

A few weeks ago, Felix and his 4 friends decided they wanted to go on a trip. Just friends out, was the plan at first, but then, Seungmin, his friend asked if his girlfriend could come. They had a long distance relationship and she could only come over the week they decided to leave. Rescheduling would be too much trouble, so they decided that she could come with them and soon enough, a trip that was meant for 5 turned into a trip for 8, as Woojin took his girlfriend with him and Felix invited me, too.

And today was the day we were supposed to leave. I was all packed and ready in the car. I sat shotgun, as he would drive. On our way there, we'd pick up Jisung and Chan. Woojin would drive Seungmin and Yuna - Seungmin girlfriend - and Yoonsoo - his own girlfriend - to the place. 

It was a short drive, 2 hours, but I still fell asleep. When I would fall asleep in the car, Felix would always grab my hand and place it under his hand, on top of the gear shift. Despite having his friends in the back, he still held my hand all the way over there.

When we finally arrived, I finally saw where we stayed. It was a bungalow and although it looked small on the outside, it was huge on the inside. When you walked inside, it looked like one huge room that held a living area with a couch, a small table and a television. A drawer was pushed back to a wall, next to a door that led to the back of the bungalow. A huge window was situated on the wall next to it, that looked over the a forest like place . There was a kitchen block attached to the living area. It had cabinets, a stove and sink. On the right side of the room, there were 2 room, leading to a bedroom and a bathroom and next to the kitchen, there was a stairs that led to the other bathroom and 3 bedrooms. It was beautiful and as we thought they might, Chan and Jisung claimed the bedroom downstairs. It was the only bedroom away from the others upstairs and they said that they didn't want to be bothered in their sleep by us annoying couples.

We laughed it off and got settled in our rooms. When I finally was unpacked, I sat down on the bed and took in the scenery, ending with Felix sorting out some clothing on the shelf next to our bed. He caught my eye and I giggled and he let himself fall on top of me. 'Having fun?' 'Well, not anymore if you keep me from breathing.' I laughed and he rolled off, landing next to me and throwing an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his chest. 'Even though we're not alone, I actually think it'll be quite fun!' He seemed excited about it. At home, I had asked him about a thousand times if it would be okay that I was joining and if he'd rather have a boys trip, but he insisted I'd come with him. Woojin and Jisung did the same anyways. I still felt a bit guilty, but after the drive here, even Chan and Jisung assured me it was okay.

'I think so too.' He smiled at me and leaned in carefully to leave a kiss on my lips. It was a soft kiss, nothing too much and I giggled. 'Guys we- Oh God yeah... Yeah I should've knocked first.' I burst out in laughter as Felix pulled back as quickly as he could, embarrassed. I covered my mouth with my hand and sat up directly looking at Jisung. He stood in the door opening with his head turned to the side so that he'd watched the hallway and I giggled once more. He looked up when I did and we locked eyes. He smiled sweetly at me before speaking up. 'We're going to have dinner together. Chan went out to grab some take out and hell be back soon.' I nodded and he smiled once more at me. 'Ehm yeah, we will join in a bit. You can start without us if we're late.' Felix answer sounded deeper than just a few moments ago and soon enough Jisung had left and he turned away to sit against the headboard. He didn't look at me, instead he ordered me.' Take of your pants and come here.' His voice sounded deep and dark and I did immediately as told. 

He sat down on the bed again, his legs now hanging over the edge. He patted his lap, signaling for me to come over, but when I made attempts to straddle him, he hit my now bare thigh.' No Princess, over my lap.' I gasped. He didn't show any emotion on his face and I did as told. I had never seen him like this, and it felt weird, intimidating. I sat down on my knees and rest my stomach on his thighs when the first sting came. 'Count.' The word had no emotion in it and I gulped. 'Yes daddy. One.' Another sting came and I yelped a bit. 'Two.' By the next sting, the word had barely left my lips, so he grabbed my panties and pulled them up even more, giving him more space to hit. 'Th-three.' By four I nearly screamed and he bent down to whisper in my ear. 'We're not alone in here, be quiet Princess.' I bit my lip as the wetness between my thighs began to intensify. He made 20 slaps before he decided it had been enough and I rubbed my butt, already knowing it was re11d.

'Why?' I asked him, pouting. He didn't look at me. Instead, he told me to put back on my jeans and get ready. We would go downstairs and have dinner with the rest. I nodded and did as told, still not really knowing why. It hurt a bit, but I knew he'd come back around. He was a sweetheart and I knew he loved me. Something had upset him and I didn't know why. 'Ready?' I hardly dared to ask. He nodded and we went downstairs together. It was cold, autumn, yet warm enough for the table set up outside. The rest of our company already was outside and I sat down with the rest of the girls. They smiled at me, and when I went to sit on the stool, I was reminded of the occurances of before. I was sore and it hurt a bit, but that was fine. I looked over at the people sitting around the table to see if someone had heard my whimpers and muffled screams, but no one seemed to have heard it. Maybe it wasn't audible outside the house what happened inside.

I locked eyes with Jisung. He was the only person I knew besides Felix. I had met Seungmin before, as Felix and Seungmin were best friends, but since his girlfriend, I tried to keep a distance. Jisung smiled again, his eyes glistening softly in the sunlight. I felt a hand suddenly on my thigh and stared to look up into two empty brown eyes. That was when it clicked. Felix was jealous of Jisung. I giggled softly, leaning my head on his shoulder. 'Are you jealous?' He didn't make a sound, instead moved his head to the side, not looking at me. 'You're cute.' I whispered, while looking up at him and kissing his jaw lightly. 

'Could you maybe keep your lovey-dovey stickiness in your bedroom?' Chan spoke jokingly and I giggled. 'Sorry Chan. Can't promise it won't happen again though.' I earned a huff and a warm laugh from him before we all attacked our food. Later that night, we went back to our rooms. When Woojin wanted to go for a walk with Yoonsoo, we all decided we'd chill a bit before the movie we'd be watching later tonight and so Felix grabbed my hand and took me inside, upstairs to our room. Once in our room, he let go, not facing me. 'Aahw, is Felix jealous?' 'What did you call me?' His dominant voice was back and I immediately slipped into subspace. 'I'm sorry Daddy.' I locked my hands together in front of me and stared at the ground. 'That's more like it Princess.' He picked a smaller bag out of his suitcase and turned around. 'On your knees.' I dropped to my knees and I watched him drop the bag on the bed as he clasped open his belt. The sight of him above me made it hot inbetween my thighs. He watched the door and remembered to lock it this time before making his way over to me. He lifted my chin and made me look up at him. 'So what if I'm a bit jealousy, you're mine and mine only.' He whispered before straightening his posture. 'Open wide.' He added. I opened my mouth and watch him pull down both his pants and boxers. He was hard already, his tip red and slightly leaking. I couldn't help but wonder if the thought of me and Jisung made him excited. He sighed at the release of his hard and stroked himself a few times, closing his eyes and sighing before grabbing my chin with his one hand and leading his dick into my mouth with his other. He didn't care about the teasing I'd love to do. He pushed himself right in, maybe a little deep, making me gag slightly and a tear started to form in my eyes. The sound brought him back to reality and he cuppedy cheeks, wiping away the spilled tears. 'Are you okay?' I hummed and he moaned at the vibrations my mouth gave him. 

He rolled his eyes back, closing them and throwing his head in his neck. 'Good.' He whispered. He began rocking his hips slowly and unsteadily, desperate for friction. I hollowed my cheeks and ran my tongue over everything I could reach. He moaned uncontrollably and entangled his fingers in my hair, rocking his hips more steadily now. He didn't care about my gags anymore, he just needed to feel something. 

His movements began to feel sloppy and uncontrolled. Moans left his lips and seeing him like this only made him look hotter. His jaw tightened and his body tensed up. 'Princess.... swallow...' He brought out before a load if warm, sticky wetness filled my mouth. He tastes salty and slightly bitter, but it never tasted bad. I wiped of the residu from my face and got up to hug him. He opened his arms and rested my head against his chest.' I'm sorry if I made you jealous Daddy.' He chuckled and pet my head. 'Why are you jealous of Jisung?' He sighed and kissed the top of my forehead. 'I just don't want him to take what's mine, especially not the one thing that makes me happy. I share everything with my brothers, just not you.' He whispered in my hair. I giggled. 'Shall we go downstairs for the movie?' At this, his eyes lit up. 'Not yet.' He pulled me on the bed and hovered over me. His intense stare made the wetness in between my thighs even worse and I gulped. He started kissing me. First my lips, so that he could taste himself on my tongue, then my jaw, and slowly to my neck and collarbone. He left a few hickeys on my neck and collarbone - which made me giggle - and then lowered himself to my jeans. He unbuttoned it and slipped my panties down aswell. Now he moved on to the bag he had left on the bed and grabbed a purple vibrater out of it. 'Oh no, I'm not wearing that with your friends here.' 'If you're quiet, they won't know.' He simply answered. I tried protesting by squeezing my thighs together, but he just pushed them together and pulled them up, pushing my thighs against my stomach so that my entrance was free. He pushed the cold object and I moaned at the temperature and feeling of it. It slipped right in, as I was wet and he smirked at how wet I'd gotten. He turned it on on the lowest setting, making me moan even louder. He pulled up my panties and pants again, putting the remote in my front pocket.

'Do you have any long shirts?' He asked me when I realized my shirt wouldn't cover up the white thread creeping out of my jeans and into my pocket. It was very obvious what I had in. 'Yeah, wait.' I sat up, instantly being reminded of the object inside of me. 'Stop, wear one of my shirts.' Felix' shirts fit big on me and they would, inevitably, cover up the vibrator. He took one out of the small closet we had and handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him before changing. As expected, it fit. 'You're cute, did you know that?' 'What?' He acted as though he didn't know. 'Making me wear your shirt. Making those hickeys. You know damn well it's because we're going to see Jisung in a bit. I think it's kinda cute you're being jealous. It's a side of you I've never seen before.' I got up and crossed my arms, smirkingly as I spoke. He scoffed and turned around.' Yeah, don't get used to it.' And with that we went downstairs to the rest of our friends.

'So you guys already did something I see.' The first reaction I got was from Chan when he looked up and down my shirt. I saw his gaze wander to my neck and I knew he saw when he looked up smirkingly at Felix and walked away with pressed lips and a raised eyebrow. I sighed, turned to Felix. 'Everyone is going to notice.' I whispered and he just nodded. He kissed the top of my forehead holding my cheeks in his palms. 'I know Princess. They'll know you're mine.' He whispered against my lips before planting a kiss on them. 'Aaahww.' I heard a girl's voice say and turned around to see Yuna smiling at us. 'Come y/n! I want to sit next to you!' Yuna and I had met before and she is an absolute angel. The only thing, she didn't realize what I had going on. I couldn't reject her, so I sat down next to her.

Everyone got settled and right before the movie started, Jisung walked into the room. With popcorn for everyone. Yuna and I shared our own bowl and when he reached it to me, his shy smile appeared once again. I returned it, but when his gaze fell in the hickey, his smile faded. He looked down and I felt a bit guilty for him. 'I think Jisung likes you.' Yuna whispered in my ear and I giggled. 'I think so too.' I looked at him once again and then felt a hand reaching under the blanket to reach for the remote and I knew instantly it was Felix. The vibrations got more intense and I inhaled sharply. 'Are you okay?' I nodded at Yuna's concern and smiled at her. 'Yes, I am.'

Half way through the movie, I couldn't hold it any longer. I started rocking my hips against the vibrator, causing Yuna to look up at me questioningly. I sighed again, excusing myself to go to the bathroom. On my way, I locked eyes with Felix. His dark gaze said enough. It was a warning over Jisung. I made my way upstairs instead. There was a restroom there too, far enough for the others not to hear my moans. I closed the door and unbuttoned my jeans and pulling down my jeans and panties before sitting on the toilet seat. I looked at the residu on my panties and sighed. Then I let my finger run over my clit slightly and I couldn't hold my moans any longer. I rubbed it more, a few times before I realized I was too close to go back now. The breath hitched in my throat and with a long moan I released. Pants left my lips and I looked up hoodedly at the door, which was now open. I panicked until I saw his familiar silhouette in the doorframe. He walked closer to me and closed the door, crouching down so he was at eye level with me. 'Did you learn your lesson Princess?' I nodded. 'Yes Daddy.' It came out as a soft whiper as the vibrator was still on. His gaze didn't leave mine as he took out a finger and ran it over my clit. I moaned. Unfortunately, he kept it at once, bringing his finger to his mouth to lick it. I moaned once again at the sight of him and he smirked. 'Look at you, you can't go back to the movie, now can you?' I shook my head and he lifted me up from the toilet seat to bring me to our shared room. He didn't care about the jeans hanging on my knees. Instead, he threw them away, somewhere in our room, along with my panties and put me to bed. He left the vibrator in and kissed my forehead again before backing away. 'Daddy will be back okay?' He answered my whines and I nodded. Then he closed the door.

____

Felix came back downstairs, alone, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 'Is she okay?' Yuna asked. 'Yeah, she's just feeling a bit sick so she's in bed now.' Yuna nodded and Felix walked over to Jisung, whispering something in his ear. He nodded and Felix made his way up upstairs, not alone anymore.

____

The door opened once again and Felix stepped inside. I smiled at him and sat back up. 'I need your help.' I told him in a soft tone but his expression didn't change much. 'Why don't you ask Jisung.' a mixture of confusion, frustration and disbelief filled my system. 'As you like him so much, I invited him for a sleepover tonight.' And with that, Jisung stepped inside of the room, his gaze just as dark as that of Felix.


	7. Trip part 2: Jisung

Jisung's presence caught me off guard and I gasped, switching from Jisung to Felix. His dark gaze, clearly speaking jealousy, contained a big presence of arousal. 'What's... Going on?' I asked unsure. Jisung left out a breathy laugh before stepping forward. He crawled over the bed and I instinctively inched closer to Felix, making him smirk. 'Can I touch you?' I looked over at Felix to finally realize he wanted this. Well if he wanted this, he was going to get it.

And so I sat down on my knees and threw my head around Jisungs neck and kissed him. The vibrator inside of me slipped a bit down and I moaned. Lowering my butt to my heels, Jisungs face was suddenly above mine and it made his tongue slip in immediately. His tongue took over and he explored my mouth relaxed, taking his time. I broke the kiss for a second to take a breath, giving him space to push my body back down onto the bed. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth to moan. Jisung felt so different than Felix and it added to the arousal I felt shoot through my body. His mouth found mine again and he bit my tongue, taking it in his mouth.

My knees were pulled from underneath my body and my legs were opened by his familiar hands. I could feel his tongue run over my clit once before he planted his mouth in my folds entirely, sucking the remnants of my cum. I let out a muffled scream in Jisungs mouth when Felix started thrusting in and out the vibrator and the knot in my stomach exploded.

Jisung smirked against my lips, letting go and looking into my eyes with the same shy sparkle he'd been looking at me the entire day. I panted, looking down onto his chest. 'Did you cum?' He asked me and I nodded, making a grin grow on his face. I sat myself up and Felix sat up to kiss me. I moaned in his kiss, tasting the familiar taste of myself mixed with him. Felix got up and I watched him sit on the chair in the corner of the room. He sat down, letting his dick out, leaning back onto the chair. His eyes never left us when Jisung sat on the side of the bed, hanging his feet over the side and spread his legs. He looked over at me and I sat down on the ground, in between his legs. I looked over at Felix, how started stroking himself as I sat down there. He enjoyed watching me do this to his best friend. His eyes stood dark, jealousy still evident, but his throbbing hard showed he wasn't too bothered by it.

So I did what he wanted me to do, both of the guys in this room. I opened Jisungs jeans and his member sprung free. I giggled as it jumped up and Jisungs soft laugh followed above me. I smiled at him, holding his gaze as my lips ghosted his tip, finally letting my tongue slip to lick it. He moaned loudly and I giggled once more. I licked his tip once more, shoving it slightly in my mouth so I could suck on it now. I licked along his length, sucking the side before taking his length inside my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and hopped my head up and down, still holding his gaze. His shy sparkle changed into a dark, lustfull gaze and his lips hung open, allowing strings of moans to go through it. After a few bops, he threw his head back and a warm, sticky substance filled my mouth. He tasted saltier than Felix, but not bad. I sat back down on my heels to catch my breath and look up to Felix to see him jerking himself. His eyes no longer on my, but closed and his breathy moans along with breathless pants left his lips and his head tilted to the ceiling. I watched him spill on his shirt, his sigh leaving his mouth and his eyes opening again, finding mine. His dark gaze hadn't left his eyes, but much of it I couldn't read as Jisung pulled my chin to look him into the eyes, them speaking a lustfull melody.

'Come here.' He said softly and I got up to straddle him hesitantly. I looked over to Felix again to seek permission in his eyes. 'You don't need his approval, just your own.' Jisung growled in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 'He's my boyfriend, you're his friend.' 'I know, but you both want this. He agreed with this and as it seems, you want me too. I want to be in you, can I?' He bit my ear when he finished and I moaned, making him laugh. He kissed my neck and opened his mouth to leave a hickey but I stopped him. 'I- I can't let you do that....' I whispered against his shoulder. 'Yes you can. You just have to want it. So do you?' I moaned against him. Did I want someone else than Felix to mark me up? I needed him, which was why I gave him my consent. 'I need you inside me Jisung.' He didnt waste any time to flip my over on the bed, making me lay on my stomach. He picked me up from my hips and left it in the air. He leant over the length of my body just to whisper in my ear. 'Where do you keep your condoms, Angel?' I blushed at the nickname. 'Right nightstand, first drawer.' I answered and he reached over to grab it. He did some stuff behind my back and then reached into me, sticking a finger in. I was still stretched from the vibrator and he could feel it. 'Look at you, all stretched out for me like a good girl.' He groaned in my ear and I moaned. Soon he slipped inside me and he started thrusting right away. My moans were muffled by the sheets and my body shook due to the thrusts. Suddenly, I felt my chin being lifted up and Felix stood there. His dick was hard again, pressed against his stained shirt and his eyes were dark still. He put a hand in my neck and let his other entangle in my hair. His thumb traced over my lips, parting them and when I opened them, he led his member inside my mouth. 

He had his own pace, other than Jisungs rough one, his hands on my hips, maybe even bruising them. His skin slapping mine with each thrust in and his groans audible. He was fast, nearly at his release. But the contracts of Felix made me even feel better. His touches were soft, lovingly, feather like. His hips rocked slowly against my face, moaning whenever I did. He took his time, driving me crazy. Jisung's thrusts became sloppy and rhythmless and I moaned onto Felix, making him grow closer too. It didn't take long before Jisung spilled in the condom and he rode out his high, still staying inside of me and leaning against my back. I felt his breathless pants on my back a it send another shiver down my spine. Felix started speeding up and eventually left my mouth to stroke himself. His hand moved fast and his mouth was left hung open. His breathy moans filled my ears and I involuntarily moaned, staring up at him. He looked down, his face still flustered, mouth still hanging open and showed me an awry grin, knowing he was the one making me moan, even when there was another man inside of me. He spilled rather soon on his shirt again and sat down on the bed, next to me to catch his breath. I kept staring at him, laying my head on his clothed lap and he smiled at me, the darkness now no longer being there.

Eventually, he got up and took off his shirt, he didn't care about where it landed. Then he disappeared in the doorframe. Jisung slowly pulled out of me. 'Thank you.' He whispered against my skin and kissed my back. I giggled and turned around so I could face him. I sat down on my butt and realized I only had my sleeping shirt in and I tried to cover up. 'Please don't. I- maybe a stupid confession but... I've actually.... I never even dreamed of seeing you like this. I really just wanted to.... Take you out for coffee?' He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. When I didn't respond he looked up with somewhat sad eyes.' You were Felix', I would never hit on you. He's my friend. I just couldn't help but admire you from afar and when Felix gave me this opportunity - I just couldn't resist. I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. 'He got up and took off the condom before pulling up his jeans. I watched him do this, but when made an attempt to leave the room, I got up and hugged his back, wrapping my arms around his rather small waist. 'Thank you Jisung. I've never been the one to want to have a trio, but now it happened, I'm glad it was with you.' I felt his breathing increase in his chest and I let go. He turned around and stared into my eyes. He held my face in his palms and looked up at me with his sparkling eyes.' Can I kiss you again?' He whispered and I nodded, leaning forward. I closed the distance between us and his lips found mine. His lips danced around mine sofltly and I let go giggling. He had my face in his hands still and smiled uncontrollably. 'Thank you Angel.' He whispered against my lips. I pushed him away slightly, leading him to the doorframe. 'Now go downstairs before they miss you.' I whispered. He nodded and turned around, still smiling. Soon enough, his frame had disappeared down the stairs and I turned around to land on the bed again. 

Felix walked in with a towel. He walked up to me smilingly and crouched down to reach inbetween my thighs. He cleaned me up and turned to towel, so that it now had another side of it, which he brought to my face, cleaning the corners of my mouth. 'Thank you Daddy.' He smiled and kissed my forehead before standing back up, regaining his posture. He walked away, picking up the shirt he tossed away earlier and making it a bundle along with the towel. 'You should of to sleep now Princess. It's been a long day and it's late already. I'll be right back.' His soft tone made me feel safe immediately and I smiled before crawling to the other side of the bed and into the covers. Felix was back before I had realized it and he lifted the covers to join me. Inching over to me, he pulled my face closer to his chest so that I could hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat against my cheek. He kissed my forehead once more, before wrapping both of his arms around my body. 'You seemed.... Turned on. Do you have a thing for seeing me with other guys?' I asked jokingly. He shook his head. 'Oh no, I would still beat him up, but I enjoyed seeing you like that. It's like watching porn but then with your girlfriend in it.' He answered slightly embarrassed. I giggled against his chest. 'Jisung likes me.' 'Yep, I've known for a while now. He's told me.' 'And I kissed him. When you grabbed the towel.' I admitted, feeling bad. I looked up and Felix quirked up an eyebrow. 'Why?' 'I just wanted to cheer him up. He seemed so upset when he confessed. I thought that maybe it would make him cheer up a bit.' He scoffed. 'Yeah, I'm sure it did. I have to talk to him tomorrow. He needs to know that was a one time thing. Right?' The dark look in his eyes was back, but I knew how to handle it by now. He put emphasis on the word right and although it took me a bit by surprise, I shrugged it off.' Yeah, of course it's a one time thing.' I felt him sigh against my hair.' Good.' He whispered, nearly inaudible. He left a kiss in my hair and let his fingers comb my hair. It made me feel warm and dizzy from fatigue. It had been a long day, he was right. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over my system. Against his chest, where his hearbeat was evident still, was the nicest place to fall asleep.


	8. Reversed

His hands were tightly gripped around my thigh and his lips were already on mine. Tingles creeped up my stomach as he pushed my thighs open. Tension built up and the room started heating up. A grunt filled my ears as his hand moved closer to my-

'Wait.' I broke off the kiss, letting out a sigh. 'Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?' His dark, lustful eyes filled with worry. 'No! That's not it! I... I just.' How did I tell him what's on my mind if I wasn't even sure myself? 'You?' He asked in a slow manner.

The past few months, he was in charge, always. Sometimes, as a tease of course, I'd initiate things, taking the upper hand, but he'd always pin me down. He loved taking care of me, having me fall apart by his touch, obeying just to him. And that made me wonder, could I do that to him too?

I sighed. 'I... Ahh why is it so hard to say!' He hummed a bit a sued now. His finger found my chin, holding me. I wasn't necessarily looking down, but he just wanted to make me look at him. Again, the dominance I can't escape - maybe didn't want to escape - but wanted him to let go of for just today.

'Tell me Princess. What's on your mind?' I nodded, looking down. 'Can I take over today?' A hum. I looked up at his waiting eyes, didn't he hear me? 'I said, can I take over today?' This time a bit louder. He hummed again, the same amused look written on his face. 'What?' 'I just think it's cute.

' I'm not.... Cute. ' I responded. He simply smiled at me and cupped my left cheek in his hand. I leant into his touch and gave his thumb a kiss. He giggled softly and then nodded.' This is what I mean when I call you cute.' His voice was soft, as a total contrast from nearly a minute ago. 

'So... Can I?' His mimic immediately changed to small-looking and a bit puppy like. He looked down onto his lap and I smiled. I climbed on top of him and held his cheeks with both my hands, making him look up to me. 'I suppose that's a yes.' I whispered on his skin. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan.

He opened his big eyes again, looking up innocently. He opened his mouth but closed it again, not knowing what to say. He really got into the role. I held his gaze as I slowly started riding my hips up to his. He closed his eyes and threw his head slightly back to enjoy but I pulled his head back to face me for my palms were still on his cheeks. He opened his eyes with a gasp and a choked moan left his lips. I smiled at him and I but his lower lip. I waited until he whimpered to let go, making me not wait for too long. 

I pushed him back onto the mattress and seeing him like this suddenly made me feel powerful. His wide eyes, his flushed cheeks, his red lips with a little bit of drool in the corners. He was a mess, my mess, and I wanted to make him feel good.

I shuffled a little more onto his thighs so that I could unbutton his jeans, but I decided I wanted something else, so I sat down inbetween his thighs and removed both, his jeans and boxers. They fell carelessly on the ground next to our bed. The sound of his whimpers soon filled my ears as my fingers traveled up to his half hard, ghosting slightly over it. Just enough for him to inticipate my touch, but not feel it. I smiled before moving my hands to his thighs. 

His head elevated from the pillow he laid upon and his puzzled eyes looked shy and new, begging almost. A look I've never earned from him before and I smiled at him before shaking my head. I lowered my head to his hip and while still holding his gaze, I left a small peck on it. 'Not yet.' I whispered against his skin and opened my mouth to bite it softly. He moaned and with a small puff from the pillow, he let his head fall back into the pillow. I smirked. Now I was in charge over him. Now I could make him do whatever I wanted. And I wasn't very found of the noise he was making.

So I lifted my head and brought my hand to his thigh. A slap harsher than I intended was heard, but his gasp made it all worth it. For a second, his chest lifted up and he laid back down, eyes widened and shoulders tense. 'Quiet now babyboy, I love the sounds you make, but only I get to hear them.' I tried to sound as intimidating as I could, but it came out as a mere whisper. To him, however, it seemed to have worked as he nodded and bit his lip, shoulders tense still.

I kissed the place I hit his thigh, rubbing it softly with my fingertips before trailing them down, under his knee so that his thigh went up to my mouth level. Again, I sucked and bit the skin, abusing it with marks and hickey's. He took in a shaky breath as I moved up closer to his hard. 

'Please.'

'Please what?'

'Please touch me.'

I lifted my head, locking my gaze into his and shook my head. I clicked my tongue, not letting his gaze go. 

'Babyboy, you can barely handle this.'

He nodded, letting a whimper escape his lips, carefully taking the flesh inbetween his teeth before closing his eyes and throwing his head back as my teeth found his skin again. Creeped up, I traced my finger over the curly, black hairs he had growning in his area, until I found his pelvis. As soon as skin touched again, he gasped and a soft moan, lower now, filled the room before I started running circles. When I poked my tongue out and licked along the traced circles, he nearly choked on the air he was holding in and I bit the skin softly. 

'Please touch me!' Although exclaimed, it came out as a soft whimper, as though not wanting to break the silence. I grinned and locked eyes once again. He breathed out in a loud manner and gripped the bedsheets in his fist only to hold it tightly.

'Shhh, just let me take care of you, don't think too much about it.' My voice sounded husky, just like I wanted it to sound like. He nodded, humming along though rather high pitched, definitely holding some tension back.

Softly, I left a peck on his pelvis before I licked the base of his dick finally. He moaned much louder than he wanted to and brought his hand to his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Another sting I l left in his thigh. 'What was that babyboy?' He shook his head, only being able to let out a whimper. His dick twitched and I giggled a bit, letting my finger run over his length up and down, until a drop of precum leaked onto my finger. I brought it to my mouth to taste his ever so familiar salty taste spread on the tip of my tongue. 

As though kissing, I brought my mouth to his tip, pecking it before opening my mouth to taste more of him. I sucked slightly on him and bit his skin. I locked my gaze in his and he couldn't seem to look away when he shamelessly started moaning. His chest heaved up and down slightly, seemingly out of breath and he tried holding himself up by his raised elbows. When he bit his lip, I knew he was close and so I decided he could feel the pleasure he wanted to feel, so I dipped my head down his length fully and bopped back up. His weight on the bed shifted and a soft huff announced he had let himself fall onto to pillow. His moans were louder than he'd usually allowed himself and I slapped his thigh once again. A shock in his body and salty white filled my mouth.

I raised my head, wiping the remnants off of the corners of my mouth and I looked back up at him. I bit my lip when I saw his flustered and tired face. 

'Baby was that too much for you?'

He looked up at me, shaking his head. 'You haven't gotten anything yet.' He whispered and I laughed, climbing up to him. His head immediately leaned onto my chest, hurrying his face in softness. He hummed, vibrating through my chest. 'No worries baby, I've got all that I need.' He hummed again, now nodding in my chest and I laid our bodies on the bed, pulling the duvet from underneath our bodies - with some struggle - atop us.

Strings of hair intangled between my fingers and soft kisses left on his forehead, he looked up into my eyes, sparkling brown. A smile, teeth-wide across his cheeks, making place for the words to follow.

'I love you.'


	9. The drawer

Do you ever feel like you've met your soulmate? The one you feel like you can spent the rest of your life with? The one you want to spend the rest of your life with? The concept seems to be in heartbreaking fanfictions and dramatic movies, sure, but your actual soulmate? The one you love even when they are bare, raw, vulnerable. 

I felt something like that, sitting next to him, holding his arm close to my body and having one leg securely wrapped around one of his. I can feel it in my stomach when he looks at me, or kisses me. Or simply, smiles. I bit my lip when he looked down at me as we were watching the film for what felt like the 1000th time. 

And I think I've met my soulmate. I'm sure you are mine, dear Felix. 

' Penny for yor thoughts? ' I shook my head, leaning in the kiss his cheek. A soft giggle escaped him and he opened his mouth to speak again. ' Sticky aren't we? ' I nodded at him. ' I want to be. ' ' Cute. ' He responded before focussing back on the movie in front of us. This was how I wanted it to be. Soft, warm, comfortable. And it was exactly how to make him happy. And then another voice spoke inside of me. ' Tell him. ' I knew he should know, but already? I knew it myself since this morning. 

I got a notification on my phone a few days ago. The app I use to track down my period told me it was time for my period. I groaned, that was the worst time of the month. I remember thinking my body may delay it for just this once. But when the next morning came around, there was nothing. Not even spotting. I didn't think much of it. It happens more often that the app is a day or two apart from my actual cycle. And then day two passed, and day three did too. After a week I started worrying and I decided to go to the doctor. 

' Did you have unprotected intercourse? ' Was the first question and I started thinking, It did happen and I mentally cursed myself for not thinking of it before. I nodded, slowly and she laughed. she gave me a pregnancy test. ' Would you want to have a child? ' I didn't know. I wanted to have one with Felix some day, but is now too early? She looked at me and rumaged some in a drawer before handing me two folders. ' I understand from that silence you might not want to. That's okay. In these folders there's some information about abortion, if that is what you would want. ' She smiled at me and I took both, the test and folders home with me. 

Waiting for the results was horrible. It took ages before it finallt gave a result and after three deep breaths I read the display. Positive. Both excitement and anxiety went through my body. Does he want this as badly as I want it? How am I supposed to tell him? 

I wanted to do something cute, something that was us. Something that he would love. Something to represent our relationship. The drawer. 

It wasn't hard, until he unexpectedly came home early and wanted to spend all his time with me. Normally I would love this, but now was rather annoying. Eventually I could slip my bag in our room and I grabbed the test so that I could put it in the drawer when he went to the bathroom. He smiled when I walked back in the room and all I could say was that I had a surprise for him when we had finished the film. He smiled and grabbed my waist to pull me on the couch and here we were. 

I wanted to tell him, but at the same time, wait for the surprise. The nerves really got to me when the film started getting to an end and too soon he turned to face me and ask for the surprise. I mentally cringed, it was now time to tell him. And so I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Doubts filled my system with every step I took, the same voice from before now screaming to me: ' Are you really doing this right now! ' Yes, I was. 

I sat down on the bed when letting go of his hand. 'Open the drawer.' He gave me a look and an 'o' vormed on his lips. ' So you want to try out something mmhh. ' He giggled. I shook my head. 'Just open the drawer. ' I told him, not inticipating how my voice had changed. My throat felt dry and my eyes pricked with a tear I didn't want to slip. He walked up closer to me and cupped my face in his hands to kiss me. ' Watever is in there, I'm sure I'll love it. ' That's the thing, I don't know dear Felix. I nodded at him and let him walk up closer to the drawer. My heart stopped when he opened it. I grabbed the newest placed item from the drawer and spun around, a beautiful smile written on his face when he locked eyes with me.

Then his eyes fell the ground. My back, open, abortion folders on display. He put down the test and walked to my back to take the folders out and threw them in the basket we used as trashcan. ' Do you want to get rid of it? ' His voice fell as he spoke. I immediately shook my head and got up. I grabbed his face to make him look at me. ' No, the doctor gave me this when I went to her to see what was wrong with my period. It was only an option if you didn't want this child, but now I can see you do and Felix, I want them too. ' He lowered, kneeling in front of me and grabbed my shirt to expose my stomach. 

' Do you hear that little one? You get to stay. And daddy can't wait to hold you in his arms. ' He gave my stomach a kiss and I grabbed his face to match mine so I could kiss him once again. ' You're pregnant! ' He couldn't containt the excitement in his voice and I sighed in relief. He wanted this as badly as I did. Happiness started to fill me stomach. 

' I love you. ' 

' I love you. And I can't wait to raise a little one with you. '

Do you ever feel like you've met your soulmate? The one you feel like you can spent the rest of your life with? The one you want to spend the rest of your life with? The concept seems to be in heartbreaking fanfictions and dramatic movies, sure, but your actual soulmate? The one you love even when they are bare, raw, vulnerable. 

And I think I've met my soulmate. I'm sure you are mine, dear Felix. 


End file.
